


Steve Rogers Defense Squad

by buckybarnesismyhusband



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Deaf Clint Barton, Multi, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, and i forgot what they were, but it doesn't let me add them with my phone, i had so many good jokes planned, it is so much easier to add tags on my laptop instead of on my phone, steve tries to have a love life, the boys protect their friend, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnesismyhusband/pseuds/buckybarnesismyhusband
Summary: Bucky and Clint decide to follow Steve on a date. Things don't go entirely as planned.





	1. Coffee Date

Living in the tower wasn't so bad. Bucky had gotten his own room and full access to anything he'd ever need or wanted. Clint also lived there whenever he wasn't running away to do dumb stuff on missions. Buck had enough practice of patching up self sacrificing idiots to know what to do.

Like now, he was trying to decide if the gash on Clint's leg would require stitches or not and trying to convince his boyfriend he definitely knew how to properly do stitches.

"You are not getting near me with a needle and thread, Buck. I will die before I let that happen." Clint whined as Bucky continued to clean and inspect the wound.

"Come on, who do you think always patched Steve up? We didn't have money for ever ER trip. Plus, Sarah was a nurse and taught me everything I'd ever need to know to take care of us. I am a master of stitches."

Clint opened his mouth to protest but a door opened and Steve walked into the room. He stared at them owlishly before walking over.

"That needs stitches." He said bluntly.

Bucky nodded. "I've been trying to tell him. He won't let me do 'em. Tell him how good I am."

"I think all of my scars disappeared with the serum but he's done my stitches before." Steve confirmed with a nod, handing Bucky another large pad of gauze. "My ma taught his everything. You disrespecting his skills means you're disrespecting my ma and that means I gotta kill ya."

Clint whined loudly before throwing his hands up. "Fine! Do them!"

"Already did." Bucky said cockily as he taped the gauze over the stitches.

"You dicks! Distracting me like that. Fuck you and your skills." 

Steve and Bucky both shook their heads as Clint continued to whine. Steve pulled his phone from his pocket when his loud notification sound went off.

"You never changed it from the airhorn?" Clint stopped his whining to ask.

"Don't know how. I gotta go though, I almost forgot about my date today."

"Aw, have fun sweetheart." Clint teased as he leaned over to pick at the tape on his leg.

"Always use a condom." Bucky said with a straight face.

Steve just mumbled a distracted thanks as he walked out of the room. Clint and Bucky were quiet before Clint announced, "We should stalk him."

Bucky shook his head. "He's a grown man. We should allow him to do whatever he wants."

"Or. We could wear the new clothes I got us on the mission and follow him to make sure this date is a good person."

"I'm not even going to ask why you bought clothes but yeah okay."

Clint leaped off the couch and ran to the elevator, not even waiting for Bucky as he pressed a floor button. The doors almost closed when Bucky finally reached them and pulled them open. Clint was practically bouncing off the walls as the elevator went up from the common area and up to his floor. Bucky smiled slightly as he listened to his boyfriend ramble about the clothes. They were absolutely going to look like horrible hipsters but Buck was okay with that.

By the time they were finally following after Steve, Clint was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a long, black coat. He had a purple beanie on as well that matched his scarf. Bucky was forced to put his hair up into a bun and a cardigan. He had a pair of fake glasses on that he really did not want to wear.

"They match your outfit better, just take them." Bucky murmured as they watched Steve from across the street.

"I think you look cute with them on. Now shut up, they're going into that cafe I love."

Bucky sighed dramatically before Clint grabbed his hand and dragged I'm across the street and into the cafe. It was nice and warm compared to the cold outside. Steve sat down in a booth while Clint pulled Bucky into the ordering line. Clint got something super complicated and Bucky just got a black coffee. 

They sat down with their drinks in a spot they could watch Steve but not be obvious about it. Clint was using a spoon to eat from the copious amounts of whipped cream from his drink.

"So do you think he really has a date or just wanted a quiet place to draw?" Clint asked as he glanced at Steve.

Bucky shrugged as he wrapped his hands around his mug. "I don't know. He moved too fast for me to read the text. Do you really think I look cute in glasses?"

"Yep. You should wear them more often. This whole look actually."

"Hmm. I think they're annoying. They block part of my field of vision. Kinda need it all to be an assassin."

Clint frowned. "You're not an assassin anymore-"

"Shut up."

"Don't tell me to-!"

"His date just walked in. Shut up." Bucky whispered.

Clint pouted and glanced at Steve again. Of course Bucky was right and a woman with dyed purple hair sat down across from Steve. She was wearing a thick winter coat and black leggings that disappeared into clunky boots. She smiled widely as she started to talk. Bucky couldn't hear her though.

"Hi, you must be Steve. I'm Quinn." Clint whispered softly.

"God I'm so happy you can read lips." Bucky whispered back with a grin, reaching across the table to hold Clint's hand.

"Being deaf has its perks. I guess they met because Sam knows her I guess. Goes to the thing he holds at the VA. I kinda missed the program name."

"Gross. Not Sam. She's probably an evil spy that just wants to kill him." Bucky mumbled, rubbing Clint's knuckles with his thumb.

"There's always a chance. I've never heard of her before. I sneak into Sam's stuff occasionally when I'm bored and I've never even seen her before."

Bucky frowned at that and looked over to stare at his best friend. He went to some of Sam's group stuff. Thinking about it, he'd also never seen this woman before. 

"Stop staring at Steve." Clint said and squeezed Bucky's hand.

Bucky tried to act like he was just looking out the window before looking back at Clint. "Looks like it might snow some more."

"Hope not. I hate being cold."

"I know. You turn into a big baby when you get cold. All you want to do is cuddle until you're warm again."

"I wouldn't do it if you weren't a cuddle bug."

"Please never say those words again."

Clint burst into laughter, covering his face with his free hand as he snorted. That was the give away. Bucky froze as he felt a presence standing behind him. He pretended to ignore it and instead grabbed a napkin and offered it to Clint.

"I know it's you two. You can cut the act." Steve said sternly. 

Clint gasped loudly and looked up at Steve with wide eyes. "Oh my God, Sam, Captain America knows who I am." He said excitedly, raising his voice a little.

Bucky tried not to laugh at the name choice and tried to play along. "That's great, Derrick. Your drink is getting cold."

"Sam and Derrick? Really? Guys, just stop. I noticed as soon as you walked in."

Clint frowned and pulled off his beanie, messing up his hair. "You're no fun."

"I agree with the names though." Bucky said with a hum. "I'd definitely be Derrick since it's more masculine. You're more of a Sam."

"Hey!" Clint said with a huff.

"Can you guys leave now?" Steve interrupted.

"We are also on a date." Bucky said as he raised his mug a little. "Get back to your own."

"Yeah." Clint added. "Go ask her what she slipped into your drink as soon as you walked away."

Steve and Bucky both paled at that.

"I think I will." Steve said softly before going back to his table.

They noticed he never drank from that cup the rest of the date. He even ordered a new drink and kept it in his hands. Clint managed to spill his drink on himself and demanded they leave that second so his new outfit wouldn't be ruined. Bucky shot one last look at Steve before agreeing to leave. 

They were dressed in lazy clothes and cuddling on the couch watching TV when Steve walked in. He had a cup in his hands, Bucky recognized it as the original drink he had ordered.

"Hey." Bucky said softly, not wanting to wake up Clint who was curled up in his lap.

"Hi." Steve said back, toeing off his shoes.

"How'd it go?"

"Not great. She kept insisting I drink from this cup and got upset when I said it was cold and got a new drink."

"Hmm. We just wanted to follow for fun at first. We didn't think anything about it. Just bored."

Steve nodded a little and looked down at the cup. "I'm gonna bring this to Tony. It took a lot of convincing to get this cup from the cafe."

"Let me know what it was. I hope your next date goes much better than this."

Steve sulked away towards Tony's lab. Clint stirred in Bucky's lap.

"How can you sleep after drinking your entire weight in sugar?" Bucky asked as he ran a hand through Clint's hair.

"Like a baby. Meaning I heard Steve walk in and it woke me up. I didn't actually think anything would happen to him. It really was just something to do."

"I know. But now I think we need tshirts."

Clint moved to look at Bucky in confusion. "Tshirts?"

"We are now the Steve Rogers Defense Squad. We need to invest in better disguisues so we can follow him anywhere. You in?" Bucky asked with a grin.

"Duh." Clint answered with his own grin.

And so the Steve Rogers Defense Squad was created and recruits were sought out to make sure Steve didn't have another date go like the one he had that day.


	2. Steak Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve manages another date. The boys mess this one up too.

The next time Steve tried to go on a date it was at some fancy restaurant. Clint and Bucky watched as Steve tried to figure out how to tie his tie. He complained that it had been too long since he needed to do it and refused help. Eventually he quit and asked Bucky to help him.

"So who are you meeting tonight, Steven?" Clint asked as he hung upside down off the edge of the bed.

"Do I have to tell you? I'm sure you already know with your stalking and what not."

"It was one time and we were bored!"

"You can claim that all you want. How are your stitches by the way?" Steve asked in a smug tone.

"They're healing nicely. Thank you for asking. Buck said we can take them out in a few more days." 

"You're gonna have all the blood go to your head if you hung upside down any longer and then your head will explode." Bucky said as he finished with Steve's tie.

"Ain't got anything in there anyways. Barney always told me that. Said the circus was the perfect place for me."

Bucky shook his head a little and wrapped his arms under Clint's armpits, pulling him into a sitting position. Steve adjusted his suit and watched them bicker as Clint kept trying to throw himself over the edge of the bed but Bucky kept pushing him back up. Clint eventually gave up and just laid down on the bed, pouting as he watched Bucky and Steve.

"We did not investigate your date, if that's what you're asking." Bucky said as he brushed Steve's hair. 

"Well I'm glad. He seems like a really nice guy. I'd hate for you guys to look into him and learn he's like a super villain or something. That would kind of ruin the whole dating plan."

"Maybe he is a villain and he's gonna pull the same shit that girl did. He's gonna drug your ass and then steal you. You won't even know what's happening." Clint mumbled as he traced patterns on to the plush blanket under him.

"God you are so cheerful. I love having you here." Steve mocked.

Clint shrugged and closed his eyes. Bucky look at Steve who looked at him in distress. 

"You should probably get going so you're not late. Captain America is nothing but punctual." Bucky offered with a smile.

"Yeah, okay. Don't follow me please. I really don't want another date ruined because of you two."

"Love you Steve!" Clint called against the blanket.

"Please get off my floor as soon as I leave. I don't want you causing trouble anywhere." Steve said before leaving the bedroom.

Bucky sat down on the bed next to Clint and patted his head. "We should probably go. He'll throw a fit if he finds out we stayed too long."

"Uh-huh, which do you think would make him madder? Staying in here or following him?"

"Following him, but that obviously isn't going to stop us."

"You know that you are my favorite person to break direct requests with."

Bucky smiled and set his hand over his heart. "Am I really your favorite person?"

"Duh! Now let's go figure out how to follow Steven!" Clint announced as he sat up, head butting Bucky in the process.

"Let's be a little more careful about it though."

"Yeah."

It took them a moment to recover before they went to hunt down Natasha. She was sitting in the library with Wanda who was looking through the shelves. Clint vaulted over a couch and landed next to the redhead. Nat glanced from the book in her hands to look at Clint.

"What's up?"

"Steve has another date. We figured we'd follow him but I figured I'd ask if you wanted to join us with sneaking in."

"Do you not trust Rogers to make his own decision?" Wanda asked as she put a book back on a shelf.

"I do. I just want to make sure he's safe." Bucky said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I trust him too! It's just fun to see his face when he realizes it's us!" Clint said as he looked at Wanda.

"I'm not being a part of that." She said softly before going back to the books.

"I guess I'l be in. Just because I know you two are bad at disguises and being hidden in plain sight." Natasha hummed.

The trio made their way to Natasha's car as Bucky tracked Steve's phone with his own. Sure that was rude and a major violation of privacy, but Tony had been the one to set it up for him so if Steve complained he'd say to blame him instead. Clint complained about sitting in the backseat the entire way. Natasha drowned him out by turning up the radio each time he complained. Soon they were parked in the alley behind an expensive restaurant. Clint sat up and appeared in between the seats. 

"So what's the plan?"

"Sneak in. Good thing I think ahead. This place is always packed. You have to make reservations months in advance. This guy must have a lot of money or some connection to this place. The second one isn't the greatest because it's also kind of a cover for some gang but you know. We'll pretend it's not."

"So what is your genius plan?" Clint asked in annoyance.

"I have outfits the waiters wear. They're very specific. You have to wear everything a certain way or they will know something is wrong. It's also a good thing you convinced Bucky to finally get a haircut because men can't have long hair."

"Rude." Bucky said softly, running his hands through his very short hair. He had lost a bet and had to shave it.

"Alright, let's get you boys dressed up." Natasha climbed out of the car and popped open the trunk.

The uniform was very plain considering what Nat had just told them about the dress code. The clothes and shoes all happened to be exactly their sizes and they wondered how long ago she had planned sneaking into this restaurant. The boys were dressed in white button up shirts that they tucked into black dress pants. They had polished, black dress shoes on and Natasha helped tie their red ties.

"I know how to tie a tie, Nat." Bucky complained.

"Mmhmm. Can you tie a eldredge knot? That's what they're required to be."

Bucky grumbled as she finished tying it and then tied Clint's.

"Ooooh. Looks so fancy. I really like it." He said with a toothy grin. "Plus, you look really nice in this outfit. Can't wait to get back to the tower." He said with a suggestive wink.

Natasha pretended to gag and stepped back. "I never want to hear you say something like that again. Good on you two for being together but please spare my ears from your grossness."

Bucky smirked and winked at Clint before popping his knuckles. "Alright. What's the plan from here?"

"Get in through the back door, find Steve, watch Steve." Natasha said with a shrug.

"And where will you be on all this?" Clint asked as he tried to tame his hair.

"At the bar. They have a very nice and full bar. I may also know the owner very well and can get in whenever I please."

"So what? You Gatsby them with a card and get right in the front door but we can't?"

"Only works for me, babe. Sorry. I'll be there though. I'll try to be as close to Steve as I can be. It'll just take me a bit longer to get ready. See you boys inside." Natasha patted their shoulders before pushing them towards the back door. 

The boys walked in to the restaurant and immediately put to work. Neither truly knew what they were doing but they seemed to be doing an okay job since nobody was yelling at them yet. Finding Steve was a little trickier. They had no idea where he was or who he was with. Clint had the bright idea of running around with a bottle of wine and offering a glass to people. It took a while but he managed to hunt down Steve. He grabbed Bucky and pulled him into the nearest bathroom.

"Jesus Clint, you almost killed me." Bucky said in a harsh whisper.

"Found Steve. He's really hiding this time. Took me a while." Clint explained, grinning like a mad man.

"God. Okay. You could've just told me. You didn't have to pull me into the fucking bathroom."

"I suppose not." Clint said softly before placing a chaste kiss on Bucky's lips. "Let's go stalk your best friend now. I'm sure he'll be thrilled." He said before running out of the bathroom.

Bucky rolled his eyes and followed behind him. Sure enough when he followed his boyfriend he ended up finding Steve. He was hiding in another booth, sitting across from a man that was drinking from a wine glass. Steve's drinks were both full. He was probably still scared about what happened last time he went on a date. Clint appeared next to their table and showed them the bottle of wine he had in his eyes. Steve's eyes went wide as he finally looked up at Clint. Bucky held back a laugh as he searched the bar for Natasha but didn't see her. Clint appeared next to him and tugged on his sleeve. 

"Steve's gettin' pissed. I think we gotta go, Buck."

"Where's Nat?"

"I don't know. I checked the bar. She has a way better disguise than us."

"Well I guess we could go wait at her car then. If we go fast Steve can't kill us." Bucky mumbled, looking over Clint's shoulder to see Steve trying to escape his date.

"Yep. Let's go fast. Quick. Let's go."

Clint grabbed Bucky's hand and pulled him to the kitchen and out of the building. They leaned against Natasha's car, Clint loosened his tie and looked up at the cloudy sky.

"So how do you think Steve will kill us?" Clint asked as he managed to loosened the tie enough to pull it off over his head.

"I dunno. Guess we'll have to find out, eh? Hopefully it'll be fast and painless."

"I agree. But knowing him it will not be."

Bucky nodded in agreement and looked up when he heard the back door open. He saw a woman in a wine colored dress and black heels walk out. She had black hair that was cut in a pixie cut and sunglasses covering her eyes.

"She has a way better disguise than us." Natasha repeated with a grin, pulling off the sunglasses and wig. 

"Truly. Did you see Steve before we left?" Clint asked, undoing buttons of his shirt.

"He was leaving the booth. Probably to hunt you two down. His date looked disappointed that he was leaving."

"He could've stayed." Bucky pointed out as he climbed into the car.

"He could've." Clint agreed as he copied Buck and got into the car.

Natasha shook her head and got in as well, driving back to the tower. "He's gonna kill you two."

"He has every right to. We went against his orders again." Clint said with a hum.

"To be fair, I think he only saw you."

"No! He saw you too when I was talking to you!"

"We're assuming he did."

"Why would I be there without you?!"

"Valid point."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "You two are not valid. I had no part in this. I just went out for a drink."

"Whatever." The boys said in unison.

Steve was already there before them. Now Nat had no way of lying to him. He would know all three of them were in on it. He was standing at the front door of the tower with his arms crossed firmly over his chest. Bucky leaned the seat back and looked at Clint.

"If we die tonight, I want you to know that I have been feeding Lucky all kinds of food since I moved in with you."

"If we die, I used your hairbrush to brush Lucky one day after he hid his and I watched you use you after I did."

"Oh that is so much worse!"

"I know and I'm sorry!"

Natasha parked her car and sighed loudly. "Time to face death guys."

"I love you guys." Clint said softly.

"Love you too." Bucky whispered as he raised his seat back up.

"I tolerate you two more than anyone else." Natasha said before getting out.

Bucky and Clint waited a moment before following. Steve looked entirely too frustrated and tired to be talking to them but he stood his ground and narrowed his eyes at them as they walked up to him.

"So what did this guy do, huh? He try to poison me too?" 

"Nope." Clint said softly. "Seemed like a nice guy. Drank a little too much but hey, he was on a date."

"He seemed decent." Bucky added.

"I was just getting a drink. I didn't want you to think I was following you too." Natasha chirped.

"You drove them there."

"That I did." Nat said softly.

"Guys please. Just drop this. Now. Two dates is two too many. Stop babysitting me. I am fully capable of taking care of myself."

"Yep. Sorry."

"Entirely our fault."

Steve was quiet for a moment before smiling a little. "It wasn't going that great anyways. I was kinda glad to see Clint. Meant I had a real excuse to leave."

Clint looked up from his shoes and smiled at Steve. "You're welcome. I think."

"Let's go watch movies or something then. We can have it in my living room. You get twenty minutes to get out of those horrible suits." Steve said before disappearing into the tower.

Clint and Bucky both let out a breath before running up to their floor, high fiving when they reached the door.

"Another successful date thanks to the Steve Rogers Defense Squad." Clint said with a grin.

"Fuck yeah." Bucky responded with his own smile.


	3. Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes to the carnival to have some fun!

Steve manages to find a good one eventually. She hasn't made any attempts to murder him, hasn't tried to take him to a second location for him to never return from. Overall she's pretty normal. Caramel hair that falls in ringlet curls, brown eyes that went wide anytime Steve showed off for her, porcelain skin with a dusting of freckles on her cheeks and nose. Bucky approved of her and Clint did as well. She was fun to hang out with and didn't mind when they tagged along with them. Especially when they went to the carnival at a nearby city. They were banned from most of them since Clint, Bucky, and Steve were all too good for their tricks, but this carnival had a new owner. Probably didn't know they were meant to be banned. So they took out way more cash then they would need for the games and "borrowed" one of Tony's larger cars for all of their prizes. Steve and his so far good date, Molly, waited in line patiently at the ferris wheel while Clint and Bucky scoped out the games.

"So do you think we should win a fish?" Clint asked as he stuffed cotton candy into his mouth.

"No. If you want a fish we should get it from a reliable breeder, not a carnival."

"Can I really get a fish?"

Bucky shrugged. "If you want. It wouldn't be a good friend for Lucky though. We should get like a kitten or a puppy. A girl. Name her Miss Fortune."

Clint snorted, smacking Bucky in the chest. "I love it."

"We can go to the shelter another day then and look."

Clint chatted excitedly about their new pet they didn't even have yet. He agreed to a cat though, regardless of age since they would be visiting a shelter. He hoped for an all black cat though, saying it suited the name better. That's when they got caught.

"You sir! I bet you could pop a few balloons with a dart! How about a try? First one's on the house!"

Clint grinned like a mad man and handed Bucky his cotton candy. His smile dropped as he approached the booth. "Never been a big fan of darts. I could give a try though."

Bucky rolled his eyes and started pulling off pieces of the cotton candy as he watched Clint manage to pop multiple balloons with just one dart. The man working the booth look dumbfounded. 

"Lucky shot. How about I give you a discount. Instead of $5 for your next three darts, I'll lower it to $3."

Clint dug around in his pocket before pulling out a few crumbled dollar bills. "I'll take however many darts that is then. How many do I need to pop to win the giant tiger? My boyfriend would really like that, right babe?" He asked, throwing a smile over his shoulder to Bucky.

"I would love it so much." Bucky said in a monotone voice before smiling back at Clint.

"Let's just see how many you pop first. Then we'll talk about prizes." 

Clint pouted as the man counted the money and then gave him a handful of darts. A small crowd started to form. If anyone knew who they were, they didn't say. They did try a little harder with disguises so nobody would recognize them and get banned from the carnival again. At least if they wore decent disguises they could go back occasionally. Bucky had gotten Clint to wear fake glasses over his green contact covered eyes. They were thick frame and black. He looked like an absolute dork with ripped jeans and a flannel over some band t-shirt Bucky didn't know. There was a black messenger bag that sat on his hip. He had also lost a bet to Nat and had to dye his hair purple so that just added to it. Bucky was content with being able to wear more normal clothes than the other time they babysat Steve. He looked classier than Clint with dark denim jeans and a baseball jersey, along with a prototype for Tony to see if they could create a cloak on his arm. It had worked so far and he looked very normal. He had also lost a bet to Nat and had to bleach his hair. He told himself to never bet against Nat again.

Bucky moved to stand next to Clint as he pretended to warm up, drawing even more of a crowd. 

"You're gonna look like a dork for doing this." Buck said as he fed him a piece of cotton candy.

"I'll look a dork regardless. This purple hair makes me look like a loser. Remind me to never makes bets again."

Bucky nodded in agreement and set down the empty cotton candy cone. He crossed his arms over his chest and counted the balloons. "Good luck, loser."

"Aw. Thanks sweetheart." Clint said with a goofy grin, giving Bucky a sticky kiss on his cheek before he threw half of the handful all at once.

The man running the booth looked at the board in horror. "No. You guys leave now. Get away from my game!"

Clint held up the rest of the darts. "I paid to play! Let me play!"

The crowd around them started chanting, "Let him play!" and Bucky realized this whole trip was an absolute mistake. Steve and Molly pushed through the crowd and ended up on the other side of Clint. Steve gave Bucky a questioning look. Bucky's response was a defeated shrug before he gestured towards the large tiger plush hanging off the booth.

"Oh my God. Clint no." Steve whispered.

"I paid good money!" Clint announced before throwing the darts again.

Bucky didn't really enjoy the sounds of the balloons popping but he knew they were all gone from the board and Clint was still twirling one dart in his hand. The man in the booth looked like he was about to faint. 

"Did I win the tiger then?" Clint asked innocently.

The man simply nodded and Clint eagerly ripped down the tiger, holding it out to Bucky. 

"I really didn't want this. I'm giving it to Lucky."

"He's just gonna eat it. That's mean."

"So is swindling carnies."

"They swindle first!"

Steve laughed. "He has a point. Remember when you spent all our money trying to win that thing for Dot?"

"Hey. This ain't about me right now, Rogers." Bucky said as he finally grabbed the tiger.

"Let's go play the shooting games now. You and Steve can both win that one." Clint said as he grabbed Bucky's hands and pulled him to a new booth.

Molly whispered something to Steve before they were both following Clint. The stopped near a booth that had toy guns in front of it. The woman running the booth was showing a group of kids how to play.

"You just have to shoot the star on the paper! If the star is gone you win a big prize! Ready? Go!"

Bucky and Steve watched the game with bored eyes. The kids failed horribly but they were kids so it was obvious that they would. Clint was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he watched though, clearly excited by this game.

"You're gonna win me that big lion right? Then we'll match!"

"I don't wanna match. Can't we just go on the rides first? You know I don't like these games anymore. Not since last time."

"Last time was not that bad. Stop being a baby. Look, Steve already promised Molly the cheetah. He's not a spoil sport."

Bucky sighed dramatically and handed the tiger to Clint. "You're lucky I love you."

"Obviously. Natasha can't be persuaded to play games like you can."

Bucky rolled his eyes and walked up to the booth with Steve. They got the same talk as the kids did after putting down $5 and being handed the fake guns. They looked at each other once she said go.

"Wanna bet to see who gets it first?" Steve asked with a smile.

"Winner gets both prizes?"

"Sure."

Bucky let Steve win that bet. They both won the obnoxiously large stuffed animals, but Molly got both. Clint pouted the entire walk to put the toys in the car.

"What's wrong, sugarplum?" Bucky asked with a smirk.

"You lost on purpose. I've seen you out shoot Rogers before."

"My gun wasn't as good as his. It's all rigged, Clint."

"You better win the next one or I'm leaving you for Steve."

"Good luck with that." Bucky hummed as he pulled his pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one in his mouth.

Clint complained about him losing as he stuffed their tiger into the car and then walked behind Steve and Molly. They stopped by the gates as Bucky finished smoking. Steve and Molly had continued in, saying something about going on a ride. Clint had given Bucky a suggestive look and squeezed his free hand tightly. Bucky leaned against the wooden fence that surrounded the carnival, thankful for its height. Clint leaned next to him and leaned his head against his arm.

"Did you really want that ugly lion?" Bucky asked as he put out his cigarette.

"Yeah. It wasn't ugly. I liked it."

"I'll get you one then. Probably from a different game. She might not let us play again."

Clint looked up at Bucky through his crooked glasses and grinned, "Would you really? You're not just being more of an ass and say just kidding?"

"Me? Ever be an ass and say just kidding? Come now, Clinton. When would I ever do that?"

"I dunno, James. I sure remember you saying you could eat an entire cake and then when dared you said you were just kidding."

"Nobody should ever eat an entire cake in one sitting, okay? Let's go win another monster stuffed animal."

Clint cheered loudly and grabbed Bucky's face, pulling him down to give him a kiss. Bucky smiled into the kiss and ruffled Clint's hair once they pulled away. They managed to hunt down another booth that wasn't close to the other two and watched for a bit. It was a water gun game. The more water you got into the tank, the more the horse in the game would go. There was a horse that seemed to go faster than the others and Bucky called dibs on it as soon as he noticed. Clint grumbled about it when they finally sat down to play, saying that purple was his favorite color and he should've gotten that horse. Bucky just smiled and kissed his cheek as he picked up the water gun. They had heard the rules a handful of times but pretended to be interested as the woman explained the game to the other people playing. They had waited for more adults to show, no use in beating little kids in a carnival game. Bucky didn't even look while they played, instead watching Clint and telling him how to do better. Clint yelled at him and told him to focus on his own stupid horse but once the words left his mouth Bucky had won. 

"You ass. Were you even watching your own?" Clint asked as the woman pulled down a small toy and handed it to Bucky.

"Well of course I was, Clinton. How else could I have won this little, purple monkey for you?"

"I wanted the lion."

"Gotta work your way up. It's a barter system for this game. The more small prizes the more you can trade for the large. Do you really wanna do that though? All three of us could definitely win the strength test. Those prizes are big too."

"They're inflatable toys. Like hammers and bullshit."

"I can't win you everything here, babe."

Clint huffed before walking away to find a new game. Bucky looked down at the monkey in his hands before following him. They didn't really need two giant stuffed animals in their apartment. Lucky would eat them both. At least if Clint kept the monkey they'd have one token from this trip. Bucky wrapped an arm around Clint's waist once he caught up with him.

"Wanna go on a ride now?"

"The teacups?"

"Is there any other ride we start with?"

Clint smiled as they walked towards the teacups. Steve and Molly appeared once they were in line.

"Are we riding the teacups together?" Molly asked excitedly.

"Only if you want to puke afterwards." Steve said with a frown. "Even I can't always stomach how fast they spin."

"If all three of us spin then it'll be so much faster." Clint pointed out.

"That's what I don't want." Steve mumbled.

Molly managed to talk him into it though and all three of them were in a teacup together. All four of them started spinning the moment their cup was shut. Steve grumbled the entire time and the other three whooped happily. Once the ride started going it got much worse. Clint was laughing hysterically as their teacup went round and round, much faster than any of the other cups. The people walking around became a blur at their speed. Molly laughed in delight, her caramel hair swirling with them. Steve eventually quit being an ass and started laughing too when Clint accidentally smacked Bucky in the face when he went to throw his hands in the air. The ride ended with Molly's hair no longer tied back in a neat ponytail, Bucky having a bloody nose, Clint most likely having a bruised hand, and Steve running off to find somewhere to puke. Clint busied himself with Bucky's nose though, ever prepared with his first aid kid pulled from his bag. They sat down at a picnic table near a cart making cotton candy as Clint looked through the first aid kit.

"I didn't mean to smack ya. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." Bucky mumbled as he tried not to get any more blood on his jersey.

"I feel horrible. The one time we're all having fun and I smack you right in the face and give you a bloody nose."

"Clint, really. It's not the worst thing that's ever happened to me." Bucky reminded him and squeezed his arm with his left hand.

Clint frowned and began to wipe off the blood from his face and hands. Steve and Molly approached them and sat on the opposite side.

"Broken?" Steve asked, looking not as green as earlier.

"Nah. I'd know. It's been broken plenty of times before." Bucky mumbled as Clint tried to use a Tide stick to clean some of the blood from his jersey.

"Fair share of broken noses." Steve said with a small smile.

"I have had my fair share of anything, and then some. Did you ever break an arm in those back alley fights?"

"Not that I can remember."

"I've had my arm broken so many times I can't even tell you. Just happens. Dangerous jobs."

Clint gave Bucky a warning look. One that said shut up before you wish you had been killed because I'm about to kill you myself. Clint didn't like hearing about Bucky's time as the Asset about as much as Bucky liked remembering to be the Asset. But it was true and he remembered. Bucky quit talking though and allowed Clint to finish cleaning him up. 

"At least it quit bleeding quick." Bucky offered with a small smile.

"The only good thing that came out of this whole situation." Clint mumbled angrily, scrubbing blood off his own hands.

Bucky hadn't even noticed Molly left until she sat back down with a bunch of paper boats. She smiled and pushed two towards them.

"Deep fried Oreos. I didn't know what toppings you guys would want so I did them all. Steve has told me you guys always go with the extreme option so."

Clint rubbed his eyes before pulling one of the boats closer to him. "Thanks."

"Thanks..." Bucky looked down at his before glancing at Clint.

Clint slowly glanced at him back, a knowing look in his eye. They both looked at Steve who was looking at them in horror.

"Please guys. They're fresh out of the oil. Do not-"

Bucky cut him off loudly. "Bet you a dollar I can finish mine first!"

"I raise your bet to five!"

"Oh it is on, Barton!" 

Molly and Steve watched in horror as they both tried to eat the very hot fried treat. Clint ended up winning and Bucky bought him an ice cream for his burned mouth. 

"Are they always like this?" She asked softly, watching as Bucky spooned bites of ice cream into Clint's mouth.

"Always." Steve whispered back.

"I think we need to do a run through and let Molly play some games." Clint said before Bucky fed him another bite of ice cream.

"I agree." Bucky and Steve said in unison.

"Oh- I'm not very good at these games though."

"That's the point." Bucky deadpanned. "We're too good. We'll probably be banned from here too. Might as well let you have some fun before we do."

After Clint's ice cream was gone and Molly and Steve were able to finish their Oreos, they went around and played the games like regular people. Clint tried not to be too good at any accuracy game, Bucky and Steve didn't do their top best in shooting games, and Molly ended up winning a few games without their help. They had a bundle of regular stuffed animals and inflatable toys in their arms by the time they decided to call it quits.

"I'd say this was a good haul, right Buck?" Clint asked as they deflated the toys. "Buck?"

"Bucky ran a way when we headed to the car. Said he had to pee or something. I wasn't really listening. Sorry." Steve said as he slammed the trunk shut.

They climbed into the car and waited for Bucky to come back. Clint screamed when he happened to look out the window and see his boyfriend.

"Jesus!" Molly squeaked as she looked too.

Bucky threw the trunk open and tossed in the giant plush lion and a giant plush white tiger. He shut it and climbed into the car, pulling Clint close to him. "Had to win my guy what he wanted."

"You're such a sap." Steve teased as he started the car.

"Perhaps." Bucky hummed.

Just as Bucky had said though, as soon as they left the toys unattended Lucky had ripped into them. There was only one thing that was up and safe from harm. Clint had used the velcro on the monkey's hands to hook him on to a handle on their dresser. Lucky knew not to eat anything he found in their bedroom and left the monkey alone. Molly ended up moving away and breaking up with Steve, but not before giving him the lion and the cheetah he had won from the shooting game. He gave them to Clint and instructed him to keep those ones safe. For once, Clint listened to Steve and did everything to make sure those giant, ugly stuffed felines were safe from Lucky and their new cat Miss Fortune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a giant stuffed white tiger my brother won at a fair. I stole it from him when he moved out. It sits in the closet because we're all adults now and none of us know what to do with it.


End file.
